


后来的我们怎么去爱

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 如果长大的他能得到什么，那没理由现在的他就不可以。





	后来的我们怎么去爱

**Author's Note:**

> *underage，5D小维  
> *是甜美硬糖，我是屑，成功倒下一吨有毒糖粉污染世界

昨晚刚下过雨。维吉尔梦见被水草拽进池塘底，脚趾陷进冰凉滑黏的淤泥。他醒来发现被子紧紧地缠在身上，整夜未关的空调扇叶上凝着一层水珠，滴在他裸露在外的脚踝。维吉尔打开窗户，灼烫的风扑面而来，室外燠热如热带丛林。

他盯着陌生的街道，不断地想到那些视频，就像越来越紧地被绑在自己的幽灵上，想到那些尚未发生的事情。它们会发生吗？

那是“维吉尔”手机上的视频。那些视频让他脸红心跳，但又忍不住打开一遍遍去看。

三天前，还是个小孩子的维吉尔突然和长大后的自己对换。经过一番结结巴巴的解释，维吉尔相信了眼前这个魔力反应异常熟悉的大叔是自己的弟弟——你看，这个就是未来的你哦，但丁从兜里掏出一个扁方的铁盒划来划去，光屏上竟然出现了一张照片：那是多年后的斯巴达兄弟，一个做着鬼脸，一个不耐烦地抱着胳膊，冷淡地向镜头外瞥来。

自己以后会是这样。虽然不想表现得太明显，但得知自己未来的模样简直让维吉尔入了迷，但丁有教会一个维吉尔用现代科技的经验，而小时候的维吉尔接受能力反倒要更强一点，很快他就学会了用智能手机，并且钻进被子里蒙着头玩到深夜。

他踢着过大的拖鞋去洗漱，身上还穿着权当睡衣的衬衫，他没什么换装的必要，所有衣服都能被现在的维吉尔穿成一件睡袍，长长的下摆一直遮到大腿。维吉尔跑去隔壁找但丁，捏住他的鼻子催他赶快起床，但丁迷迷糊糊地一抬胳膊把小小的哥哥圈进怀里，拦在他背后的手臂铁架般难以撼动，温热的手掌贴在他被这么一对比可以称得上是瘦弱的肩膀上，结实的胸膛挤着他的脸，沉重的长腿压在他腿上，维吉尔终于体会到了自己的弟弟不是长成了大号，而是超大号。

他忍不住犯嘀咕，我也能这么高吗？

他说出了口，于是但丁浅色的眼睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼看见自己怀里的维吉尔，下意识松了胳膊的力道，庆幸自己穿了内裤，懒洋洋地保证：“你以后比我还要高一点呢。”

这下维吉尔满意了。

“你怎么起这么晚？”维吉尔从他怀里挣出来一点，“我不喜欢你这里，”他的手指揪起几根刚才让他脸痒的卷曲的胸毛，“好奇怪。”

“因为我已经长大了呀。大人可以想几点起就几点起。”

长大了。维吉尔想，所以昨天你才不和我一起睡？

“妈妈不会高兴听到你说这话的。”维吉尔问，“她还好吗？爸爸呢？他是什么时候回来的？”

但丁用大人的话术搪塞了过去。但接下来的话题大人的诡计可不管用。

“但丁，我看到了一些……东西，‘我’记录的，关于长大后的你和我。”维吉尔斟酌着语句，“以后我们是不是经常做某种事？”

“嗯？打架吗？”

“是更……”维吉尔不知道该怎么形容。潮湿？快乐？他不可避免地又想到那些视频，想到维吉尔把摄像头举到脸前，执着地收录进但丁怎么把身体的一部分塞进他体内。他体内有这样的一个入口吗？可以做那些大人做的事，还舒服到傻了一样流着口水，发出奇怪的叫声？

于是他凑到但丁耳边小声说，“就像父亲和母亲做的那种事。”

他说不出来更多了，维吉尔，彬彬有礼的小诗人，怎么能找到一个准确的词去形容出来但丁是怎样……骑他？甚至那只有力的手还从身后扼住他的脖子，勒得他喘不过气？

手机里。视频。永远不要让小孩子拿着大人的手机玩。但丁悔得一阵晕眩。

比现在还小的时候，斯巴达之子就偷看过父母做爱，第二天被一对一谈话，母亲告诉但丁，等你们长大，就可以和爱的人做这种事。父亲则对维吉尔说，要和你想的人做这种事。

现在维吉尔的确想。如果长大的他能得到什么，那没理由现在的他就不可以。

 

它是错误的，但丁不应该和自己还没长大的哥哥做爱。尚存一点羞耻心的但丁想把维吉尔拉开，这是蔑视人类道德的甚至是罪恶的，天上的妈妈会怎么看他们呢？不，最好还是不要看了。但假使热情不能为恶辩护，它确能解释恶，让人理解为什么恶存在。现在敌对双方知道为什么手里拿着剑，他们总是知道的。

他们的阴茎比在一起，一个大得惊人，一个比起来更像是嫩芽，被维吉尔的手拢在一起，他哥哥热情有余技术不足地抚慰着他们，像在玩一根面包棍。

“我们不应该……”但丁现在手足无措得就像在被自己未成年的哥哥逼奸，“你还太小了，只要再大一点……”话多的恶魔猎人卡壳了，他该说什么？再大一点你们就可以尽情在青春期做爱，还能一起走进校园，然后你就可以尽情跪在公共厕所的瓷砖上吸你兄弟的屌？这些事他们的确做过，但没有一桩桩一件件属于“再大一点”的时候。

被再三提醒太小的维吉尔有点生气，但他还是没有放开手。他自己的阴茎没什么反应，只觉得磨来磨去得有些痛，而但丁的像是里面藏着随他手指的拨弄而跳动的活火，几乎快要烫到维吉尔的手心。“你知道吗？以后的我会给视频打分。”

这的确是维吉尔的风格。

维吉尔逐渐明白了怎么获取快乐。他把手收得更紧，一瞬间电流般的快感噼里啪啦几乎快从下腹击穿他的脊柱，他下意识向前挺腰，阴茎蹭在面前的大家伙上，流出可怜兮兮的一点液体来。维吉尔努力平复呼吸，胸腔还是剧烈起伏着，让他几乎快要喘不过气来，但丁的手终于也加了上来，就像为烧得更烈的篝火扔下一把薪柴，但丁的手指有力又灵活，覆盖住他的手，带领他怎么去揉捏撸动，指腹刮过敏感的冠状沟，但丁沙哑的声音在他耳边响起，“那我得了多少分，嗯？”

维吉尔从没感受过这个，他和自己的弟弟打架、争吵，但输少赢多，但丁在他面前永远是可控的、无危险的，谁知道长大后弟弟的手却有力如铁钳，钳住他的肩膀让他扭动着不能后撤，逼他丢盔弃甲，小小的阴茎抖动着却射不出任何东西，只有稀薄的液体像个坏掉的水龙头干脆被扭掉了开关流个不停。

“告诉我呀，哥哥，我得了多少分？”

维吉尔带着哭腔喊道：“你从来没拿过满分！”

他是真的哭了，上下一起哭得断断续续，但丁轻轻拍着他的后背，带给了哥哥第一次手淫高潮。但丁停下手，颇郁闷地琢磨，我不至于这么差吧？

维吉尔大口喘着气，被煮熟般从脸颊红到耳朵尖，眼眶里还有未干的泪水，“……‘他’只给过一个人十分，”他有点不安，看了看但丁，但还是说了下去：“但那个家伙不是你。”

嘿，这可就是双重打击了。所以维吉尔才给手机上了指纹锁？因为他有个……秘密床伴？但丁有点委屈，他一瞬间不知道该怎么办才好，操啊，这是什么愚人节整蛊吗？

但现在如释重负的维吉尔真的哭了起来。可怜的孩子，在手机里看到未来的自己不仅和弟弟做爱还和别人做恐怕吓坏他了。但丁好话说尽，搂着维吉尔细瘦的肩膀手忙脚乱地安慰——他哥哥小时候那么爱哭的吗？

擦干净了眼泪，维吉尔吸吸鼻子，向他宣布：他有什么我也要有。

怎么能在这里结束呢？只不过是刚刚剥开糖果的玻璃纸。只要他想，维吉尔就一定要把所有能找到的糖都含进嘴里、咬碎，尝够了再咽进肚子里才行。

 

塞进三根手指的时候维吉尔的尖叫声恐怕会让隔壁街区都找上门来投诉他虐童。先前但丁掰开维吉尔紧窄的小屁股舔进中间那个紧缩的入口时也是这样，第一次把一根成人的手指捅进他的屁股里时还是这样。

但丁，未来的但丁太精于此道了，他知道维吉尔所有的敏感点，偷吃的禁果不止没有毒，还比所有糖都甜腻，比所有夏天都炽热，整个压在维吉尔身上，让他推也推不开，细白的双腿快要分成一条标准的直线，腿根岔得发疼，三根沾了奶油后滑腻香甜的手指把他整个撑满，他像个快要爆掉的气球又快要干脆融化掉，他锤着弟弟的肩膀要他慢一点，尖细的哭腔却适得其反，让他可怜的兄弟硬到快要爆炸，但丁的指节在体内的每一次挪动都彻彻底底压迫住了他快乐的开关，维吉尔胸膛起伏，几乎快要眼冒金星，他怕自己一张嘴就会求饶示弱，但哽咽却不听话地被插入的节奏一下下从喉咙里顶出来。

“嘿，如果你想的话，我们随时可以停下来。”但丁的三根手指还插在他年幼兄长的屁股里，静止在那里，曲起的指节抵紧格外浅的前列腺，那些第一次被撑开的软肉一缩一缩咬紧侵入的异物，显然已经陷入了一次干性高潮。

“不准停！”

于是维吉尔终于要吃到他的糖了。但丁的阴茎抵上维吉尔湿润的穴口，磨蹭他柔软的臀缝。那实在太大了，比三根手指还要大得多，他能感觉到自己的臀瓣是怎样奇怪地向两边分开。

但丁的龟头缓缓沉进去，就像某种建材不可拒绝地在自己看上的某块土地上打下地基。但丁进得很慢，但持续用力，前面被充分润滑过的地方还好，很快他就进入到了连手指也够不到的地方，那里那么紧，从来没有被任何东西侵入过，维吉尔的下半身一瞬间麻木了，他甚至喊不出声来，长着嘴巴，向未来的弟弟袒露着粉红的舌尖，真真正正无话可说，眼前发黑。

他被充分开拓的肉穴被分到最开，开到他开始害怕自己的屁股会从此再也合不上，留下一个漏风的洞来，那时候他要怎么和弟弟解释呢？但丁终于停下了，他同样粗喘着，压低了身子去亲吻维吉尔，维吉尔原本很讨厌他脸上的胡茬，但现在突然觉得它们也没有那么碍眼了。他从晕眩中找回视觉，余光去瞥身下的境况——那根东西还没有进到底，还有那么长的一截露在外面，这让维吉尔僵硬了，难道这些也要全部进去吗？以后的他是怎么塞进这么一根东西的呀？

他没有余力担心了，但丁慢慢抽出了一截然后又捅回去，就像他们终于不满足于木剑的比试，改用真剑然后失控捅穿了彼此的胸口，他还以为自己的肠子会跟着被拖出去。他的屁股完全放弃了抵抗，在这么一根东西面前完全抵抗不了，但丁的阴茎始终有一部分埋在维吉尔的体内，将他第一次吃老二的肉穴几乎彻底撑得失去了收缩的能力。如果要做就要做个彻底，要让瓶子被水灌到漫出来，让洪水淹没整个世界连一叶方舟也不要剩。但丁将维吉尔的腿摁到胸前，轻轻地摆腰，几乎是在他的敏感点原地磨蹭，他太小了，承受不了更多，仅仅是这些快感就快要灭顶。现在的但丁这么烫又那么强大，像轮太阳般要将他烤成一撮焦灰，他的快乐痛苦回忆和未来全都系在但丁身上，而但丁压过来，几乎快要将他操坏。

“换个姿势！”他上气不接下气地呻吟着，“我不要这个姿势！”

“好吧，你要怎么样？”

“我要骑你。”

维吉尔如愿了，他骑在但丁身上，一下一下轻缓地抬腰，最后使劲儿一坐，在某种被捅穿的错觉中，柔软的屁股终于抵上兄弟的胯骨。

他僵在那儿暂时不敢动，冲着但丁露出一个挑衅的微笑来，看吧，我想要什么就一定要得到！现在受制的人成了但丁，维吉尔小幅度地骑着他，小腹都被顶得突出，脸上带着胜利的满足，他反客为主，让但丁因为怕伤到他而不敢动弹，终于可以尽情在这匹马身上驰骋，哪怕但丁长大了、拥有这样结实强悍的身体又怎样，他总会是占据主导权的那个，他的意志没有人可以违背，不管是过去还是将来，他都要做自己想做的任何事。

维吉尔很快没了力气。“但丁……”他的幅度慢下来，脸颊喝了酒般发烫，凑过来舔但丁鼻尖上的汗珠，“那个得十分的人，”他恼怒地咬咬嘴唇，最后还是说了出来，“……他是个红色的恶魔。”

空气凝滞了。

但丁骂他从小到大都是个混蛋，摁住哥哥细窄的腰胯向上顶他，未来他给弟弟打分的惩罚要现在由幼小的维吉尔承担，但丁不容解释地将他插得那么深，那么重，只是两个来回维吉尔就痛哭起来，幼小的阴茎人生第一次射出白色的液体，第一次意识到被操到底是怎么回事，被这样去爱又是怎么回事儿，火辣辣的刺痛从体内熨成一片尖锐的快感，让他腿肚抽筋脚趾蜷缩，烟花在脑子里一遍遍地炸，他是一根被反复捶打的白热铁条，那些过去度过的所有夏日比上这个都只是一切刚刚开始的春天，刹那间天地倒悬，未来的快乐被强制施加到现在，柔软的云朵被从天上被搬到人间来。

你也是个混蛋，从小到大都是！他哽咽着，理所当然地命令弟弟：所以我们不止现在要做这种事，到了以后，再以后，十年后二十年后三十年后都要做这种事。

end


End file.
